Kinky
by kcatlin
Summary: Too much to explain, just read it :


Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, CBS does.

He examined her naked body as it was presented to him. Her bare supple ass pushed up in the air, her heavy breasts swaying with each ragged breath she took. Her arms and head locked in the torture device.

"You really are quite beautiful," he said, his hand stroking his long thick hard cock.

She whimpered in response, her eyes glazing over at the sight of his impressive length.

"You like that?" he asked, his hand steadily pumping himself, "You want to put this long cock in that hot little mouth of yours don't you?"

She nodded her head in response.

"Say it!" he demanded, "Tell me you want to suck my long hard cock!"

"I want to suck your long hard cock," she gasped, "Please!" she added.

He stood in front of her, his cock falling within inches of her mouth, and then he thrust into her open mouth. He watched with a smug grin as she struggled against her restraints, her hot mouth encasing him. His hands held her hair back as he thrust into her open mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat repeatedly. Hearing her beginning to gag a little, he pulled out, all the saliva they had created dripping from her mouth and down his balls.

Wanting to let he catch her breath, he stroked himself letting the sticky substance coat his hand, then walked back over to her, holding his cock up towards his body, "Clean up your mess, bitch," he instructed, letting his balls fall into her mouth.

Her tongue lapped at him, sucking each ball into her mouth. He pulled her hair back again with one hand, his free hand grabbing a hold of one of her swaying breasts. He kneaded it roughly, pinching and twisting her taut nipples, "You've got beautiful fucking tits."

He let his cock fall back down to her mouth, before pushing in, he thrust into her over and over, mouth fucking her, "You're good at this," he commented his hips pumping in and out of her hot wet mouth, her throat opened wide, "I've bet you've made a lot of men happy with that dirty little mouth of yours," he grunted.

She looked up at him wide eyed, the mascara and eye liner smearing her eyes.

"You've pleased a lot of men haven't you, you dirty little whore?" he asked, his hand dropping to her face. She shook her head no, her mouth to full to speak.

He had to pull out before he came right in her mouth, "So that means that your pussy will be very tight then? I bet it will be just as hot and wet too."

He walked behind her, her gorgeous bare ass spread wide and on display; he saw that she was glistening. "I see you are ready for me already," he said before first testing the waters with his finger. He finger one into her, her moan of satisfaction making him smile. "If you liked that, then you will love when my long thick cock is in you." She whimpered in response when he inserted a second and third finger into her.

Pulling his fingers out of her, he abruptly rammed his full length into her, giving her no time to become accustomed to him. She whimpered and cried out, but he didn't care, he slammed into her over and over. His hips slapped against her ass, his balls swaying and slapping against her thighs.

Lindsay looked over at Danny, who was grinning like an idiot. His eyes focused on the video they had watched trying to catch any oddness or questionable behavior of a murder victim who had just performed on the video. And just like a train wreck, they couldn't stop themselves from watching the rest of the video.

"Don't even think about it, Messer," she said slapping his arm.

"What?" he looked at her as innocently as possible, trying desperately to hide the grin that kept threatening to split his face.

"I might be into some kinky stuff, but there is no way in hell you are doing any of that," she gestured towards the screen, "to me."

"It may be fun Montana," he tried coaxing her.

"If by fun, you mean you never ever ever touching me again, then yeah it will be amazing," she smiled at him.

Shutting the video off, he shook his head, "Just a suggestion, baby, no need to be cruel," he pouted.


End file.
